


Love Game

by ironspiderling



Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, M/M, Never Have I Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspiderling/pseuds/ironspiderling
Summary: Day Ten of WFFC//Peter and Bucky play Never Have I Ever.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: WinterSpider Ficlet Series 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165
Collections: Winterspider February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Love Game

Bucky knew he was screwed when Peter suggested the game. Since he was eighty years Peter’s senior, there was no way he could win at Never Have I Ever. Peter might have to do one shot, two if the rules were loose. Bucky would die of alcohol poisoning by the time they finished.

_Never have I ever kissed a girl, been in the army, driven a motorcycle, kissed a boy, shot a gun, worn eyeshadow…_

Bucky was getting slaughtered, and they hadn’t even gotten to juicy topics yet like being brainwashed by Hydra, getting an arm ripped off, or being cryogenically frozen on and off for sixty years.

“Okay, I gotta tap out. Seriously. How are you so…so innocent?”

Peter grinned, “The game may be stacked against you. We could add ‘in the last five years’ to the question to make it fair.”

“Now you tell me,” Bucky scoffed. He could hear his words slurring together which said a lot about how much he’d drunk since he could barely get a buzz going let alone get drunk ever since he’d been injected with the serum.

“Just ask me questions until I have to drink,” Peter suggested. “I’m kind of thirsty, and I could use a shot or two.”

Bucky grinned. “So you’ve never kissed anyone, never had a crush on a teacher, never left a restaurant without paying…oh, how about this? Never have I ever been to space.”

Peter groaned. “That was one time!”

“Drink up, Pete,” Bucky laughed. “Ha!”

“Another one,” Peter suggested.

Bucky sighed. Peter’s cheeks were pink after just one shot. He was adorable.

“Crush on a teammate?”

“Wait, shit,” Bucky complained. “I got myself with that one. Redo.”

“No no no!” Peter shouted. “That counts. We both drink.”

Bucky and Peter downed their shots at the same time.

“Okay,” Peter said. “Let’s make it interesting…you either have to admit who your crush is or take five shots.”

“Peter,” Bucky warned. “Five shots would kill you.”

“What makes you think I won’t just tell you who it is.”

“Oh.”

“You go first…or take your five,” Peter grinned.

“Fuck, I really can’t have any more. I’m not even drunk, but I feel sick.”

Peter’s smile dimmed. “Oh, I’m sorry Bucky…I didn’t mean—”

“It’s fine.” Bucky waved. “So, you know…ah shit. This is harder than I expected.”

“Who is it?” Peter pressed. “I bet it’s Natasha…or Tony. They seem like your type, but then again…you and Steve have a long history. I can’t really picture you with Thor, but he is handsome—”

“Peter.”

“What?”

“No, it’s you. Peter,” Bucky winced. “Sorry.”

“Really?” Peter’s eyes widened. “Me?”

Bucky nodded. “I thought it was obvious.”

“No. It totally wasn’t.”

“By the way, you don’t have to take five shots if you don’t want to tell me,” Bucky said. “It’s okay.”

Peter bit his lip, strongly considering the five shots, but why should he lie if Bucky liked him back?

“It’s you.”


End file.
